


A Firm Hand

by Salted_Caramel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Barebacking, Bondage, Edging, M/M, Morally Dubious Arthur, PWP, Spanking, Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salted_Caramel/pseuds/Salted_Caramel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Merlin’s bodyguard, Arthur sees it as his duty to discipline Merlin for sneaking out at night and drinking while underage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Firm Hand

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** This fic is rated dub-con because there is an age difference between Merlin who is sixteen and Arthur who is in his thirties. Not only this, but being a bodyguard, Arthur is in a position of power over Merlin. This is pretty much just filthy, filthy porn but please don’t read this if any of the tags cause you any discomfort. 
> 
> I think I've warned and tagged for everything, but please tell me if I've missed something. As always, thank you to Tee, who beta'd this fic and beat it into something readable.

Arthur is _livid._

“Drinking,” he says darkly, hands tight on the wheel, glaring furiously ahead. “Sneaking out and going to Will’s. Did you think I wouldn’t notice?” Occasionally, he glances over at Merlin, the little brat currently pouting in the passenger seat.

Merlin’s gnawing at his bottom lip, arms crossed over his chest. “I didn’t even drink that much,” he mumbles petulantly. “I was being safe!” he insists, “It’s not as if I was at some random party or doing drugs. I was with Will!”

“Don’t even get me started on Will.” Arthur hates this, hates how petty he can get when it comes to Merlin. Arthur feels like the hotheaded 18 year year old he once was, rather than the seasoned bodyguard he is now. The vision of Merlin kissing Will is still at the back of his mind, riling him up and tinting his vision an ugly, vile green. “You’re the sole heir to a multi-million dollar company. You can’t just _do_ things without thinking. What if you had been abducted? Or if you’d got hurt and I wasn’t there?”

Merlin snorts, propping his feet on the dashboard. “You’re overreacting.”

“Overreacting.” He’s still young, Arthur tells himself. He’s still very unaware of how the world works, too busy in his own little bubble of youth. “Right,” he says, clipped. “One more word out of you and I’m going to put you over my knee.”

He sees the way Merlin looks back at him. How his gaze darts back and and forth as he weighs Arthur’s words. It must be the tiny amount of alcohol within his veins that makes him so cocky, so careless, because he of all people should know that Arthur is a man of his word.

“Prat,” Merlin says, challenging, goading.

It makes Arthur’s blood run hot. Foot slamming down on the accelerator, he makes a sharp turn, parking into the first suitable alleyway he finds. “Out.”

“Are you serious?” Merlin splutters, looking at his surroundings. “It’s not fair. This place is filthy!” It looks like he wants to say more, but at Arthur’s glare he shuts up, muttering under his breath as he unbuckles his seatbelt and gets out, slamming the door.

Arthur follows, straightening his up his suit. “Life isn’t fair.”

“Are you going to make me walk home to teach me a lesson?” Merlin’s smirking, but there’s something else in his expression as well. An eagerness, a longing for a firm hand. The little tart.  

“And leave you unattended and susceptible to doing more stupid things? Hardly.” Arthur’s standing so close that he can smell the faint traces of alcohol on Merlin. “I said I was going to take you over my knee. However...” He grabs Merlin’s elbow– ignoring Merlin’s cry– spinning him around and pressing him against the side of the car in an armlock. “Some improvisation is in order,” he finishes hotly against Merlin’s ear. He cups the front of Merlin’s skinny jeans, finds his erection already straining against the thin fabric.

“I’m going to spank you, and you’re going to take the punishment like a good boy, aren’t you, Merlin?” Arthur takes a moment to rub his own hardness against Merlin’s little bottom before drawing away slightly. “Thirty,” he whispers, licking at the rim of Merlin’s ear.

“Thirty?” Merlin says incredulously. Cheek, pressed against the window, he tries to turn around, but Arthur slams him back against the car, grip around Merlin’s arm tightening enough to elicit a soft cry. “I’ve never-” he starts, but Arthur shushes him.

“Thirty,” he repeats. “Ten for sneaking out.” It’s fiddly, but he’s able to unbuckle the awfully gaudy belt around Merlin’s slim hips. “Ten for drinking, and another ten for being such a little shit.” The sound of the zip being undone is loud in the alley. Arthur breathes in sharply when he places a hand through the opening and finds no underwear. “You little, little _shit_.”  

He moves his hand around, hooking a finger into one of the belt loops near the delectable dimples above Merlin’s bottom and tugs. The fabric bunches around Merlin’s upper thighs, showing off those lovely apple cheeks. Arthur can’t help but stroke one, pleased when Merlin shivers at the touch.

“Count them.” It’s the only warning he gives before he brings a hand to swat at Merlin’s bottom.

“That’s it?” Merlin lets out a airy breath of laughter. “That’s nothing!”

“Merlin.” Arthur says, delivering another swat.

“Two.”

Arthur can _hear_ Merlin rolling his eyes. Another swat, this one just as gentle as the last.

“Three.”

On the fifteenth strike, Merlin gasps out in pain, because Arthur’s been gradually putting more force behind his spanking.

“A-Arthur,” Merlin whimpers. He squirms, bum quivering and pink in the moonlight. Occasionally a car drives by in the distance, bathing them in orange light and Merlin stiffens, only calming down when Arthur touches him in a soothing manner.

“Fifteen more,” Arthur coos, taking a moment to rub away the sting from Merlin’s hot little bottom. “You’re doing very well.”

There’s a soft hiccup, a sniffle. “You’re such an arse,” Merlin says, full of false bravado.

Just for that, Arthur makes the twentieth one particularly painful, makes sure it smarts enough to have Merlin trying to buck away. It’s at twenty-five that Merlin begins to cry, a string of ‘please, please please’, muffled by the car window and diluted by soft crying.

“Almost done.” Deciding to be graceful, Arthur allows for a short break, returning his attentions to Merlin’s cock which is still hard and just as hot as his freshly spanked bum. There’s precome at the tip and if Arthur moves his fingers in a certain way, he can feel the wetness on the warmed up metal of the car. “God,” he growls, marvelling at the creature within his grip. “You’re such a needy little thing, aren’t you?” He squeezes the cock softly, gives it a few tugs. “So desperate for a fuck.”

Merlin keens, agreeable for a moment. Then he lets out a noise of distress when Arthur takes the hand away from his cock. “Arthur, please,” he begs, arrogance and cockiness drying up like a well, leaving behind nothing but pure, wanton need.

“Five more, Merlin. Go on. Count them.” Arthur brings his hand down again, loving the way Merlin’s arse clenches tight at the pain at first, only to relax with a slight tremor.

“T-twenty... six.” Merlin groans, his free hand close to his face, scrabbling at the glass and drawing patterns over the layer of fog that his hot breath creates. He’s barely able to manage to count the next four, but upon the last and final slap he jerks almost violently, _wailing_ out “thirty!”. He falls back onto the car, limp and breathless.

“Now that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Arthur’s not surprised when he finds out that Merlin’s come, splattering his seed on the metal, limp cock rubbing against the mess. “Did you learn your lesson, Merlin?”

A tiny, barely there nod is accompanied by the ghost of a smile.

A thousand words to describe Merlin runs through Arthur’s mind. Hussy, tart and minx are only the tip of the iceberg. “Suck,” Arthur orders thickly, trailing his come coated fingers along Merlin’s tear-stained cheeks before tracing those slutty lips and prying them open.

Merlin moans, accepting the fingers easily, lapping at him with a virgin sloppiness that has Arthur rubbing his stiff cock against Merlin’s spanked bottom.

Merlin lets out a soft pained noise but continues to lick, to suckle as if Arthur’s fingers were a gift from the gods. There’s saliva running down his chin by the time Arthur deems them ready. He wants nothing more than to fuck the boy and curses the fact that he doesn’t have an ounce of lube on him.

“Just,” he says, easing a wet finger into Merlin’s tight, pinprick hole. “Give in to me.” Hot. So hot. Tight and hot in a way that has Arthur salivating like some sort of wild beast. The first finger slides in so easily. Arthur is almost tempted, but Merlin’s wellbeing outweighs the need to fuck and he compromises by adding a second finger instead.

“Oh. _Oh._ ” Merlin’s eyes flutter close, biting at his lip and moaning when Arthur finds his prostate, pressing and rubbing against the spot mercilessly.

“You’re getting off on this so much.” Arthur’s grinning, redoubling his efforts, rubs at Merlin’s prostate as if it were a woman’s clit.

The sound of drunk people, laughing and causing a ruckus in the distance has Merlin letting out a long, filthy moan.   

Arthur laughs, charmed. “Like the idea of getting caught, do you? Someone stumbling on us and seeing you getting used like a tramp.” He’ll wreck this hole one day, rim it, stuff it, plug it up and fuck it _raw_ and Merlin will love every moment of it, beg for it even. It’s a silent vow that Arthur makes to himself.   

“Yes,” Merlin pants. “Yes!” he says, coming again for the second time tonight. The luxuries of youth, Arthur thinks with a small snort of amusement.

“Are… are we done?” Merlin asks, turning around in Arthur’s hold to eye at Arthur’s cock, which tents the front of his tailored suit. He licks his lips.

“No, love, we aren’t.” He helps Merlin to the car, opening the door and ushering Merlin to sit down, pants still bunched around his thighs, cock exposed.

There’s that giddy rush of excitement that runs through him when Merlin’s face scrunches up, adorable from the pain as the cool leather seat both soothes and agitates his bottom.

He buckles Merlin’s seatbelt before opening the glove box compartment, shuffling through the taser, first aid kit and emergency phone to pull out the set of handcuffs. “Don’t forget,” he says, cuffing a dainty wrist before looping the other through the grab handles at the roof of the car. “That you still need to be punished.”

“For what?” Merlin asks with a frown as he allows his other hand to be cuffed, too.

“Kissing Will.” With that, Arthur slams Merlin’s door shut, getting into the driver's seat and turning on the air conditioning.

Merlin seems grateful, eyes fluttering closed as the cool air brushes against face and chest, making his nipples stiffen obscenely against his shirt.

The ride home is leisurely. It’s an exercise of self control on Arthur’s part, because his cock is still stiff, twitching in interest whenever Merlin lets out a small noise.

“Is your poor little bottom sore?” Arthur asks with a chuckle.

He gets a whimper and the rattle of the cuffs in reply.   

The first red light allows him to briefly press the heel of his palm to his own aching cock before reaching for Merlin’s.

“Arthur,” Merlin says, shaky as he tugs at the cuffs. His cock begins to stiffen under Arthur’s touch. He tries to squirm away, still oversensitised from before, but stops at the pain it causes his bum. “Oh.” He bucks his hips, when Arthur presses a thumb against the slit. “ _Fuck_.”

“ _Mer_ lin,” Arthur warns with a ‘tsk’, lightly flicking the cockhead. “Do you need to be taught a lesson for cursing as well?”

“S-sorry.” He’s breathing heavily, long drawn out breathes in time with Arthur’s slow tugs on his cock. “Please.”

Arthur can tell when Merlin’s about to come, because he quivers, thighs tensing up. Merlin gives him the most endearingly betrayed look when Arthur grips tight at the base of his cock and balls, cutting him off from his orgasm.

Arthur loves this. Taking Merlin to the edge only to bring him back at the very last second when the lights change to green. He continues edging the boy at the red lights, savours every frustrated whimper from Merlin whenever his cock is left untouched and straining at the green lights.

The drive home is only roughly fifteen minutes but Merlin looks as if the trip has taken an age. “Arthur. Please.”

Arthur ignores him, mercilessly staving off Merlin’s orgasm again and again. He’s an absolute mess now. Cock soaked, precome dribbling down to pool in the small thatch of pubic hair, covered in sweat and nipples rubbed raw against his shirt.    

It’s only when they reach the wrought iron gates of the Emrys manor that Arthur decides Merlin’s punishment has gone on long enough. He swipes his keycard, patiently waiting for the gates to part before driving in and parking in front of the manor.

“Alright, love,” he coos, fisting Merlin’s cock with a vigour allowed by all the slickness.  “When you’re ready.”

Merlin nods, once, _writhing_ in his seat before he arches, mouth falling open in a silent scream, eyes glazed over and staring at the roof as he comes, creaming Arthur’s already slick fist with his come. He slumps back into his seat, lungs working like bellows.

They stay in the car for a moment. Arthur patiently waiting for Merlin to regain his breath. He can’t help but laugh when he notices Merlin is practically asleep, head resting against his bound arms. “What am I going to do with you?” he asks no one in particular as he makes his way to Merlin’s side of the car, uncuffing him and tugging his pants back up.

He has to practically carry Merlin into the house. Not that he minds, at this age Merlin’s little more than skin, bones, and petulant personality.  

It’s only when they’re in the safety of Merlin’s bedroom door locked and blinds drawn, that Arthur allows himself the luxury of fucking the brat. On his back, Merlin looks all doe eyed, sleepy and pilant on the lavish four poster bed as Arthur strips him of his clothes.

It takes no time at all to find Merlin’s lube– poorly hidden under piles of neatly folded underwear. Arthur doesn’t even bother taking off his boxer briefs, just fishes out his cock from the front opening and slicks himself up.

Even though he’s barely awake, Merlin–the little hussy that he is– bares himself, spreads his legs, slightly drawing a knee up as he smiles, soft and inviting.

“Merlin,” Arthur groans, cock sliding into Merlin’s hole, bottoming out as he leans down to give tiny kitten licks at those stiff nipples. He’ll never give this up, now that he knows what it feels like. “You feel,” he starts, pulling out until only the tip of his cock remains before pushing back into again. Sweltering heat, moist and tight, clenching his cock. “Shite. You’re bloody perfect.”

Ruined. Arthur’s ruined for all others. It’s only fair that he does the same to Merlin. Spoil the boy until only Arthur is able to please him.

Merlin’s barely awake, cock flaccid, having been so throughoutly milked before to even harden up. Small sleepy hiccupy noises spill from his parted lips and Arthur kisses them, swallows the noise. He smirks as Merlin’s whole body is jostled on the bed from being so roughly fucked.  

Arthur comes like never before. He has to bite onto Merlin’s shoulder to stifle his cry as he empties his cock into Merlin’s hot orifice.

The pain wakes Merlin up and he whimpers. “Prat,” he says, frowning slightly, muscles rippling around Arthur’s cock almost questioningly before he groans in understanding. “I didn’t kiss Will,” he says groggily as Arthur peppers his chest and neck with kisses. “He kissed me.”

“I don’t care. No one else after this,” Arthur warns, slowly thrusting in, in, in, even though he’s already spent himself. “Is that clear?”

Merlin nods, letting out a happy sigh before he drifts off again.  

Arthur washes up a bit in the ensuite bathroom before fixing up his suit and throwing the duvet over Merlin. He places a kiss upon Merlin’s crown before leaving, closing the bedroom door with a soft click.

“Arthur?” a soft voice enquires.

Arthur’s heart leaps to his bloody throat and it’s only self control that stops him from showing any expression on his face. “Hunith,” he says politely.

Merlin’s mother is holding a glass of water, looking concerned. “Is everything alright?” she asks. She’s not stupid, she wouldn’t be the owner of a multi-million dollar company if she were. Arthur has spent many years cultivating her trust– she lets down her guard, when it comes to him.

“There was a bit of an incident. I’m just making sure he’s still in bed.”

“Is he alright?” She asks, taking a few steps closer, hand reaching for the door handle.

Arthur nudges her away. “He’s fine. Just snuck out to see Will, that’s all. A bit of drinking. You know what boys are like at this age.”

She bites her bottom lip, a habit that Merlin also possesses. “I’ll talk to him about it tomorrow.”

“It’s alright.” He shakes his head, smiling a little. “I’ve punished him enough I think. It’s been explained to him that polo and riding are out of the question for the rest of this week. His interactions with Will will be kept to a minimum, for now at least.”

“And how did he take that?”

“Rather well, to be honest.”

Hunith beams, pleased that she doesn’t have to discipline her son– she’s never been able to, so blind in her love for him. “You never cease to amaze me, Arthur Pendragon. Your commitment to your job and to my son is commendable.” She laughs quietly, looking fondly at the closed door. “Thank you.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Hunith,” he says, because it truly is.       

_END._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this fic met everyone's expectations... Thank you so much for reading :)


End file.
